


The Overwatch Swamp

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tracer goes to see Shrek and God buts in





	

Donkey doesn’t know about Shrek’s love life. After killing and eating Fiona, Shrek decided not to tell Donkey how Ogre’s do things. Shrek would never tell Donkey about his love from a different universe. Tracer was willing to anything for Shrek, ANYTHING. Shrek loved holding the power when it comes to Tracer. Taking the Pulse Pistols from Tracer and giving his green pistol was something Tracer loved. Just then out of nowhere Tracer appears in front of Shrek.  
“Well that makes things easy don’t it?”  
Ripping off Tracers gear and throwing her over his shoulder and going into his hut. Putting her down on the ground and giving her a slimy kiss. Afterwards Tracer was as red as the blood that was Fiona's in the corner of the hut. Looking into Tracer's eyes Shrek whispered the words, "Eat me like an onion." Blushing like a school girl confessing to her senpai, Tracer got onto her knees. Before they could really do anything God showed up.  
God then said the holiest of words, "Stupid ogre, she's mine."  
God then took Tracer away, leaving Shrek to cry. After crying for a week, Shrek crawled over to Fiona's corpse and started to eat more of her. Shrek decided to just wait for a villager to come by or a magical creature. That way he won't be alone and have to use Donkey.  
\+ + + + + + + + + +  
Meanwhile.....  
God was lowering his hand down Tracer's body and whispered the words, "Let's trace each."


End file.
